


like fire from his lips

by Anonymous



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, light Consent Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Being home alone means they can live out all their kinks undisturbed.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	like fire from his lips

It was the same old game they always played.

They were sitting at the breakfast table, their parents clueless about what was happening in their plain sight. Donna always insisted on Mikey and Gerard keeping them company on Sunday mornings before they left for church. Mikey and Gerard had stopped going once they'd reached teenage, but they still didn't get around the early wake-up time.

Above the table, Mikey was eating his cereal, but under the table, he was slowly running his toes up Gerard's calf. Gerard kept throwing him furtive looks. If it didn't mean such a weird angle, Mikey would glide his foot up all the way along Gerard's leg to nudge his cock, but that was far too risky for the breakfast table. Their parents would absolutely have to notice that. And staying undetected was their top priority, as thrilling as the whole getting-away-with-it aspect of their risky game was.

They'd been doing this for years. Mikey would play footsie with Gerard, give him hot looks, and make insinuations only the two of them could understand while Gerard would play shy and timid. They'd never fully negotiated it, but they both knew how to play their role.

Donna took a look at the kitchen clock. "We need to leave or we'll be late, Don." She turned to her sons. "Will you do the dishes and clean up the kitchen? We'll be back later; we're meeting Richard and Susan after the service."

Gerard nodded. "Sure, Mom." He avoided looking at Mikey.

Not much longer now until they could really get started. Mikey had something planned for today.

Mikey waited until he heard the front door fall shut. He watched Gerard stand at the kitchen counter, waiting for the sink to fill up. His head was bowed down, his messy black curls hiding his face. Mikey pushed his chair back noisily and watched Gerard's reaction. His shoulders twitched at the sound.

Mikey walked up behind him with deliberate steps and plastered himself against his brother's back. Gerard hunched his shoulders. Mikey grabbed his hips and nuzzled his neck as much as was possible with Gerard trying to ward him off. He was playing the reluctant act perfectly.

Mikey ground his hips forward and slid a hand up to grope Gerard's chest.

"What are you doing?" Gerard asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Don't play dumb, Gee," Mikey purred. "You know what I'm doing." He bit Gerard's earlobe and crowded him closer against the counter. "You want my cock. You know you do. You can't resist me." He pinched Gerard's nipple through his shirt.

Gerard gasped in response and tipped his head back but quickly got himself back under control. "Mikey," he warned. "Stop it."

Mikey grabbed Gerard's dick through his pants. "You don't want me to stop. See, you're already getting hard. You can't deceive me, Gee." He squeezed him. "Come on," he cajoled, "I'll make it good for you. You love my cock. I'm your brother, I can give it to you better than anyone else."

"Mikey," Gerard stammered.

"Yeah. Come on, close your eyes."

Gerard hesitated but gave in eventually, his breathing hard like he was scared.

"Good girl," Mikey praised and patted his hip, then lead him out of the room with his hands around his waist.

"Where are we going?" Gerard asked uneasily.

Mikey smirked. "You'll see."

When they'd reached their destination, he told Gerard to keep his eyes closed and stand still, then started to undress him. It didn't take long as he was still wearing just his pajamas and a hoodie. He meekly stood where Mikey had put him, letting it all happen to him. His half-hard dick betrayed that he was really enjoying it.

"Mikey? Can I open my eyes now? Where are we?" Gerard sounded anxious.

"Yeah, you can open them now," Mikey allowed. He couldn't wait to see Gerard's reaction to where he'd brought him.

"Mikey!" he covered his mouth in shock when he realized it. "We can't! Not here!"

Mikey gave him a nasty smile. "We are absolutely going to do this in our parents' bedroom." He nodded to the bed. "Get on there; on your back. And spread your legs."

Gerard looked around the room nervously, but with the curtains drawn no one walking by could see what was happening inside. He blushed and obeyed, even though he still seemed reluctant. It wasn't real, but Mikey loved the fantasy. His big brother doing as he told him, even though he wasn't sure he wanted it to happen. The power Mikey had over him. How Gerard squirmed in shame at the humiliation of getting fucked by his own little brother.

He joined Gerard on the bed and settled between his legs. He pushed them farther apart and ran his fingers up and down his brother's milky-white thighs. "There's a good girl, just let me do this." He fished a tube of lube out of his pajama pants. He'd specifically picked out the pair with pockets last night.

Gerard made big eyes at him.

"What? You didn't think I'd come prepared? I planned this, Gee." He gave him a condescending look.

Gerard let his head fall back into the pillow and screwed his eyes shut as Mikey pushed his fingers in. It wouldn't take long until he'd start to moan and mewl.

Mikey leisurely stroked Gerard's cock in counterpoint to his thrusts. "Do you think about me when you jerk off?" he asked.

Gerard bit his lip and shook his head, but he couldn't fool Mikey. He was already turning red and starting to get sweaty.

Mikey rubbed over his prostate. It was a sure-fire way to make him hard as a rock. "When you finger yourself, do you imagine it's me?" He increased the pressure. "Your little brother's fingers in your ass?" He pressed up hard to emphasize his words.

Gerard couldn't hold back anymore and moaned loudly. "Mikey, please!" he gasped.

"Please what?" He wasn't going to give him what he wanted so easily.

"Please!" He slung a leg around Mikey.

"Please stop?"

"No!" He gave Mikey a pained look. "Don't make me say it, please."

"What do you want, Gee? You need to tell me. You know how this works."

Gerard turned his head to the side and screwed his eyes shut. "I want you to fuck me," he choked out, his voice strained.

"That's not what I want to hear. Be more specific. Tell me what you really want, what you need." He stilled his hands. "Or I'll stop."

"No, please, don't stop," Gerard begged. He swallowed. "I want. I need. I need my baby brother's cock in me, need you to take me so hard I can't see straight, make me come on your cock," he sobbed.

Mikey smirked. "That's it, baby, well done. Wasn't so hard, hm?" Gerard got off on the whole forbidden incest thing even harder than Mikey did. He slapped Gerard's ass. "Lift up. And put a pillow under your ass." He quickly stripped off his pants while Gerard did as he was told and lined up his cock. "Such a pretty, loose hole for me, presented for me to take." He pushed forward, savoring the feeling of sinking into his big brother's tight asshole. He couldn't hold back a moan. Such a beautiful sight.

Gerard was already whimpering and pulled Mikey closer with his legs, his feet digging into the small of Mikey's back.

"You're so greedy for someone to fill you up," Mikey jeered, "for me."

He'd barely started fucking into his brother in earnest, when Gerard started writhing around, arching his back and moaning. Mikey lovingly caressed his cheek and spoke directly into his ear. "You're such a sick freak for letting your baby brother take you like this." Gerard keened in response. "You're not just committing incest, you're doing it in your parents' bed of all places. Imagine if anyone found out. They'd be so disgusted; it's so fucked up." Gerard sobbed and Mikey braced himself on his shoulders to get more leverage. "They'd be so disappointed that you're letting your little brother seduce you into something like this. They know I'm a lost cause anyway, had the police on me when I was fifteen and all. But they still think you're so innocent, such a good kid. What if they knew, huh? What if Mom and Dad came back earlier today and found you like this? Ass up and crying for my cock."

"Mikey, please," Gerard gasped and grabbed Mikey's shoulders. He was moaning and keening with every one of Mikey's harsh thrust.

Mikey started stroking his cock. "Imagine everyone at church finding out. How scandalized they'd be. 'Did you hear about it? The Way boy was caught on his back, getting his slutty little ass pounded by his younger brother.'" He murmured into Gerard's ear. "You know we're going to hell for this, right?"

At this point, Gerard cried out and lost it, coming all over his belly, Mikey's cock still thrusting into his ass.

"Aww, look at you. How long did you last, hm? Getting off on your brother's cock in your slutty ass. Making such a mess."

Gerard squirmed in oversensitivity.

Mikey forced himself to slow down and admired Gerard in all his fucked out, humiliated beauty. "You're so pretty like this, big brother," he whispered. He dragged his fingers through Gerard's come and held them out for Gerard to lick clean. "Yeah, just like that. Taste the evidence of your depravity." Gerard keened again and clenched around Mikey.

He pulled out. "Turn around, get on your hands and knees. You still gotta make me come."

Gerard obliged, pushing his ass up and stretching his arms out in front, his face buried in the pillows. His rim was wet and sloppy. He whimpered and mewled when Mikey grabbed his hips and pushed in again. "You look and sound like a wanton little slut," Mikey told him. He slowed down to make him feel every little movement and delighted in the weak sobs Gerard gave every time Mikey pulled him back on his cock.

"You know we're fucking in the bed we were probably both conceived in, right?" Mikey commented. He looked down at Gerard's body, pliant and loose for him. "If you were my sister, I'd fuck your hungry cunt without protection. Get you pregnant, put a fucking baby in your womb." He rubbed his hand over Gerard's belly and moaned as he imagined it.

Gerard keened loudly and pushed back against Mikey.

"Yeah, you're into that, aren't you? Sick freak." He leaned down to whisper warm and wet into his ear. "Spreading your legs for your little brother like a cheap whore and getting off on it." He knew he wouldn't last much longer himself and reached for Gerard's cock once more. He was hard as a rock again, still covered in his own come. "You're so dirty, letting me use you like this." Gerard whimpered and Mikey felt his cock jerk as he came a second time. He collapsed into the mattress and Mikey fucked into his limp body a few times more before he released into his brother's sloppy hole with a loud groan.

He pulled out and rolled off once he got soft and both of them caught their breath for a moment.

"You're so fucking dirty," Gerard mumbled with his face still mashed into the pillow, his voice a little scratchy now.

Mikey grinned, too exhausted for any other reaction. "You love it."

Gerard flapped his hand in agreement. He heaved himself up and shoved his tongue into Mikey's mouth. His make-out style was even dirtier than normal when he was as fucked out and sated as now. "I'll eat you out next time. Make it up to you," he promised.

Mikey pulled him down and kissed back. He was definitely going to hold him to that.


End file.
